


Locks

by fanfic_originals



Series: Chains and Locks [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Child Abuse, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Harm, Starvation, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28611711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfic_originals/pseuds/fanfic_originals
Summary: Read at your own risk.This is supposed to be a follow up book to Chains, also written by me.If you know what’s going on there, this will go into detail into their past. If it’s not the kind if thing you would like to see, please keep away.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Chains and Locks [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096499
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41
Collections: Flaws





	Locks

**Author's Note:**

> You guys can read, there will be too many things that will go on in this book.
> 
> But uh... i really suggest you read chains first because you will get a brief idea of what this whole work is going to be about.
> 
> This will be going deeper into the characters, going through their backstories, which btw definitely have triggering topics such as self harm and abuse, maybe even suicidal thoughts, I don’t know.
> 
> I don’t plan what I want to write beforehand so that can be a problem. I will put the triggers at the beginning of each chapter so like uh, look out for that.
> 
> So in this chapter, there will be homophobia. In the next few chapters we will be going through Tsukishima’s thoughts as he is put through his parents reform training. So... yea.

Tsukishima Kei had just gotten home from school. They were in Tokyo for a week for their away games during their summer break. Even though Tsukishima wasn’t too ecstatic that he had to go to the away games at the start, but now he is grateful he went. The touches, the kisses, the tongues that graze his skin during that week, sent electricity through his body.

“I’m home.” Tsukishima mutters as he enters his house. He is lucky he is wearing his team jacket and long black track pants. The marks were still there. His bags are hanging off his shoulders. “You’re home. Welcome back. How was training camp?” His mother asks. It was the usual parents trying to get updates on their son and/or daughter conversation.

Tsukishima shrugged. “It went fine I guess.” Tsukishima says with his usual nonchalance. His mother nods as she went back to the kitchen. Tsukishima makes his way to his room. He removes all his clothes from his bag and threw them into the laundry basket. He got to his smaller bag, one that he brings to the gym everyday during the camp. It would be troublesome to return to the classrooms every time they needed something.

Tsukishima pulled out Nekoma’s (Kuroo) jacket, Fukurodani’s (Bokuto) jacket and Fukurodani’s (Akaashi) bottle. He looks at those items with a fond look in his eyes. He remembers all the marks being pressed into his skin, they were burning. Tsukishima removes his own team’s jacket. Hickeys of blue and purples littered his neck. Tsukishima can’t help but smile. They were pretty.

Tsukishima removes his clothes, only standing there in his boxer shorts. There were bite marks, scratch marks on his skin. They are tattoos, branding his skin with beautiful patterns and colours. Tsukishima’s fingers run over them, they don’t hurt as bad as last night. “I kinda wish they would last forever.” Tsukishima mutters to himself as he throws all the clothes into the laundry basket.

The blond knew it was going to be hard to hide the marks, honestly he doesn’t want to hide it. The thing is, he hasn’t actually come out to his parents yet. His parents are those types of really traditional and conservative Japanese. He is almost 100% sure they would not accept it.

Tsukishima threw on some random shirt and shorts, pulled out a random underwear from his drawer and left the room to go wash up from the long day of traveling back to Miyagi. He removes his clothes and underwear before standing under the hot water.

The water runs over those marks and Tsukishima kind of feel blissful. Who could say that they got marked by 3 very good looking males at the same time except Tsukishima Kei? He lathers the soap on his skin as he admires the marks get covered by the soap. There was a little bit of blood. “Kuroo and Akaashi sure were intense.” Tsukishima mutters to himself as he washes the soap away.

Bokuto was extremely gentle and showered him with attention and affection. “I think... maybe I like them.” Tsukishima sighs. He washes his hair before drying himself and clothing himself. “I only like them a little.” Tsukishima says before leaving the bathroom, all dressed. He hangs his towel near his window before grabbing laundry basket to go to the nearest laundromat.

“I’ll come back for dinner later. Going to go wash my clothes.” So with that, Tsukishima grabbed his coins and walked to the laundromat with a small smile on his face. It is the first time he felt this way with anyone. He feels all warm and fuzzy thinking about all the things they did. It was hot and sweaty at the moment yesterday.

The looks that the 3 older boys gave him, makes him dizzy. Tsukishima feels like he wants more when he is with them. He sighs. They are in Tokyo and he is in Miyagi. It is practically impossible to be together. “I might as well give up on this thought.” Tsukishima says just as he steps into the empty laundromat.

Tsukishima places all the clothes into the washing machine, poured in some detergent he brought from home and inserted his coins into the machine and let his clothes be washed. Tsukishima immediately got on his phone. Basically his phone has been blowing up ever since the bus drove off from the school grounds. Most of the messages were from Kuroo and Bokuto, Akaashi barely texting.

Tsukishima tries his best to read through every message but proven impossible when Kuroo and Bokuto continues to spam their chat. Akaashi occasionally contributing. Tsukishima only reads, he doesn’t text, but he feels like he is texting too because they include him even if he isn’t talking to them.

“They are too good for me.” Tsukishima mumbles to himself as he looks at the number of puns and jokes in the chat. “I’m not falling for them right?” Tsukishima mumbles. Falling in love is dangerous for the blond, especially since his parents don’t know anything about him.

Tsukishima touches the marks on his neck. “I’ll just try to hide them the best I can.” Tsukishima whispers to himself. Just then, the washing machine signalled that it was ready, which made Tsukishima jump at the loud sound. Tsukishima remove the clothes from the washing machine and placed them into the dryer and he continues to wait.

~~~

Tsukishima wore long sleeves and long pants for the next few days. He was questioned by his parents, he just lies to them. “I just have to let them heal and not get caught.” Tsukishima mumbles. It is a lot harder than he thought. His mother would come in at random times without knocking. His father would just open the door to check on him.

They seem to work quietly since they want to catch what Tsukishima is doing. He got caught, eventually. It was just a week after the training camp. Tsukishima was checking the bruises on his skin in front of his mirror. He was only wearing pants, since he just came back from school.

There were still marks and the door to his room flew open. His mother stared at those marks. “When did this happen?” She asked. It scared Tsukishima to death. Tsukishima turned around in shock, his hands fly to hide his body. “Ma, what if I was naked when you came in!” Tsukishima shouts. His mother rolls her eyes at him.

“Don’t change the subject, Tsukishima Kei. Where did you get them?” His mother repeats the question. “Recently.” Tsukishima mutters as he rubs the back of his neck. “Why did you tell me you have a girlfriend.” His mother smiles at him. “I-” Tsukishima bit his lips. He can’t possibly tell the truth.

His mother is all smiles when she thought he has a girlfriend. Does he wants to just break his mother’s heart? The truth will be revealed eventually, lies can’t hide the truth forever. Should he just confess to his mother?

“Mum, it’s not a girl who did this.” Tsukishima turns away from his mother. He can’t imagine the look on her face right now. She must be very disappointed and devastated. “Oh.” She merely says before leaving his room. Tsukishima refuse to believe that she would let it go easily. Something is definitely waiting for him.

Tsukishima bit the inside of his mouth. He might never see them again. Tsukishima picks up his phone and goes to their newly formed group chat. Why does happiness have to be so short lived? Would lying have been better?

Once again his room door has been thrown open. His older brother standing there panting. “What did you tell mum?” Akiteru asks. His older brother scans his marked up skin. “I... uh don’t have a girlfriend?” Tsukishima doesn’t know what to say to Akiteru.

His brother’s expression went from worried to shock to scared. “Kei, you should have just said it was a girlfriend who did it.” Akiteru held Tsukishima’s shoulders tightly. “Do you not remember what they did to you back in elementary school when you kissed Yamaguchi for fun back then?” Akiteru asks. “But-” Tsukishima honestly didn’t know what to do.

A ruckus could be heard outside as metal hit against the floor. “I’ll bring you out. Wear your clothes. You will stay with me for the time being. Bring your books as well.” Akiteru says as he leaves the room. Then screaming and shouting could be heard as more things are thrown to the floor. It is a literally war zone out there, Tsukishima knows.

The blond knows this is only a temporary fix. It doesn’t mean he would be out of his parents wrath. Tsukishima didn’t pack his bags, he didn’t put on his clothes, marks on display. He makes his way downstairs. His mother charges towards him and throws a slap to Tsukishima’s face, his spectacles flew off his face.

“You are a disgrace to this family. No one will accept you for who you are. This society has no place for freaks like you.” His mother spat. “Mum! Kei is your own son, how could you say that to him.” Akiteru was angry on Tsukishima’s behalf. Clearly, his younger brother did not deserve such harsh treatment.

“I will receive any punishment you have for me.” Tsukishima said as the emotions slip from his face. “Kei! Don’t.” Akiteru stood in front of Tsukishima, forming a barrier between their mother and Tsukishima. “You, get out of the way.” Their mother tried to push Akiteru away but the older brother of the two refuses to budge. “It’s fine, I can handle it.” Tsukishima says as he clenches his fist. “Kei, no!” Akiteru turns around the face Tsukishima.

Their mother moved around the duo and grabbed Tsukishima. The younger Tsukishima didn’t put up any resistance. “Please mum! You can’t do this to Kei!” Akiteru is still fighting for his younger brother. “I am his mother, I have the right to discipline him. You, as his older brother shouldn’t interfere.” His mother says before dragging Tsukishima away.

That was the start of hell, when the locks are put on to restrain something he has no control over.


End file.
